Really Good Night
by otaku432
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE! After a long day, Team Natsu has finished their mission in the next town over. When they reach Magnolia, they all go their separate ways. But when Lucy forgets something extremely important, and runs in to trouble, Natsu has to save the day! And then walks her home . ONESHOT! NALU! TINIEST HINT OF NALI! T because potty mouth, and hints of sexual themes.


_**EXTRMLEY IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS MY SECOND TIME POSTING THIS BECAUSE SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH THE URL WITH THE OLD VERSION! :P**_

_**OMFG! MY FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE BE NICE! *FANGIRL SQUEAL* I LOVE THIS PAIRING (NALU)**_

_**T FOR POTTY MOUTH AND HINTS OF SEXUAL THEMES! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IF I DID, GERZA, GRUVIA AND NALU WOULD HAVE ALREADY HAPPENED XD**_

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Yeah! Another job completed! That was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, pumping his fist in to the air.

"Aye sir!" Happy, the blue exceed, agreed.

Lucy looked at the two bewildered. "Awesome? Try most disgusting job EVER!"

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza & Gray all decided to go on a mission together. They always usually did, but this time was different. It was like the old days, when Gajeel, Juvia and some of the others hadn't join the guild yet, and it was just the five of them.

The mission had a good pay, so the took it. However, the summary for the job was slightly misleading. It said "Exterminate _a_ monster." Which turned out to be a colony of monsters. And happened to be mud-spewing monsters.

Everyone, mainly Natsu, was covered in mud. It reeked, and the feeling of mud on herself, made Lucy want to scream.

"You're such a wimp." Gray teased. His teasing tone and grin pissed Lucy off.

"Am not! Anyone with decent hygiene would _hate _this." Lucy argued.

"I was only teasing."

"Well, it's not funny."

"Lucy, if you have decent hygiene, why do you always smell funny?" Happy asked mischievously.

"Ack!" Lucy froze. She was gonna kill that cat. "Happy." she growled,

"Aahhh! Lucy's gonna eat me!" Happy yelled, running (or should I say flying?) away from the Celestial Mage chasing him.

"Come on you two, stop playing around." Erza ordered.

They both immediately stopped, and muttered apologies under their breath to each other.

Erza thought for a moment, then said. "We left at 5PM , the mission took 6 hours. So it's 11 PM. It's a little too late to go to the public baths, so we'll just have to walk home like this."

"OH HELL NO!" Lucy exclaimed. Realizing she just back talked Erza, she said. "Sorry, but there's no way I'm walking back in to town, like _this_. I have spare clothes in my bag, so please let me change."

Erza sighed in slight exasperation, but then agreed.

"Thanks!" Lucy grabbed her bag, and handed her Celestial Keys to Natsu. "Hold these please."

The blonde didn't wait for him to agree/ She ran in to the darker part of the forest to change in privacy.

"We might as well change too." Erza said, requipping in to her normal clothes.

Gray did what Gray does, and stripped. And Natsu and Happy simply shook the mud off as best as they could.

Lucy soon came running back to her friends in her new clothes. Grinning, she said, "Let's go.

* * *

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Luckily, the group of friends hadn't destroyed much, and the client was so grateful, he gave them the full reward. Lucy had enough money for a month's rent, Erza had enough for new armor, and Happy and Natsu had plenty for fish!

After they had left their client's house, Gray began cheering, saying he had enough money for new clothes.

Natsu snorted, asking "Why do you need new clothes when you just strip anyways Mr. Underwear Prince?"

"What was that you flaming-shit?!"

"I don't want to repeat myself Artic Man Whore!"

"TELL ME! Urm….Flamingo Head!"

"Great one, Tundra for Brains!" Natsu said sarcastically.

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy pointed out.

"SON OF A BITCH! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

This went on for a long time, but by the time they reached Magnolia, Erza snapped, yelling. "SHUT UP YOU TWO IMBECILES!"

They didn't even dare open their mouths to apologize. They knew it was late, and Erza gets cranky and she's scary when cranky.

"Well, it was a good day. See you all tomorrow at the guild!" Lucy said, beginning to walk towards her the neighborhood her apartment was located in.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

And everyone, except Natsu and Happy of course, went their separate ways.

When Natsu and Happy were walking by the Guild, to their house, they heard a scream in the distance.

"3 neighborhoods away. Did you hear that Happy?"

"Isn't Lucy's neighborhood 2 neighborhoods away? So doesn't she have to walk through where we heard that scream?"

"Yeah but…." Natsu trailed off, but widened his eyes when Happy gasped, "YOU STILL HAVE LUCY'S KEYS!"

* * *

**THREE NEIGHBORHOODS AWAY FROM THE GUILD**

"Let go of me!" Lucy said in desperation. She was being held by one punk, with six others surrounding all the exits of the alley.

She had thought it would be a good shortcut, but in the end, it had only gotten her in this situation.

"Aww, come on Toots. We just want to have some fun." The leader of the gang said.

He walked closer to Lucy, and cupped her face with his huge, calloused hands. "And fun we shall have."

Lucy gasped as if he had taken her oxygen away, and spit in his face.

He backed up and wiped it off his face.

"Don't touch me." she growled.

"You fucking _BITCH_!" The leader roared. In a swift movement, he grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her away from the one who originally held her. He then grabbed her by the neck, raising her feet off the ground, and threw her against the brick wall of the alley.

"Ah!" Lucy gasped. She couldn't catch her breath, and the feeling terrified her.

The gang all laughed manically, and Lucy felt tears forming in her eyes.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A roar went up in the air, and the punk who had blocked off the exit of the opposite end of the alley, was kicked to the gang leader's feet.

Lucy jerked her head up, and looked at the new figures standing at the entrance.

"Happy! Natsu!" she exclaimed happily.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader growled.

"No one EVER touches my nakama." Natsu growled. "And no one EVER touches one of my best friends."

"Natsu…" Lucy said, tears began streaming down her face. But they were happy tears.

The leader smirked, and began running towards the dragon slayer and cat, yelling "COME AT ME BRO!"

Natsu quickly grabbed something from his pocket and yelled, "COME OUT LOKI!"

"My keys!" Lucy thought.

As the leader neared Natsu, the pinkette yelled. "LOKI GET YOUR LION ASS OUT HERE!"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT! THAT WON'T WORK!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu shrugged, and threw the keys back in his pocket, then ran towards the leader.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

BAM!

The leader was on the ground.

Natsu smirked, and waved towards the others to come.

They all ran towards the duo, and got slaughtered.

Natsu and Happy would yell insults like, "YOU SMELL WORSE THAN LUCY!" or "YOUR BRAIN IS SMALLER THAN UNDERWEAR PRINCE'S!" while beating the shit out of all of the punks.

In a few minutes, all the delinquents gave up, and remained on the ground.

Natsu and Happy ran towards Lucy. "Are you okay?" they asked.

Lucy managed to nod yes.

"Well you're pretty beat up. Happy, go home without me for now, I'm gonna walk Lucy home." Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!", Before leaving, Happy whispered in Lucy's ear. "He llllllllikes you."

Lucy blushed hard as the blue cat flew off.

"Come on Luce, let's go."

Soon, Lucy and Natsu reached her apartment.

"Well, here are your keys." Natsu said, handing them back to their rightful owner.

"Thanks you so much Natsu." She grabbed her keys and her hand touched Natsu's for a couple moments. They stared in to each others eyes as they blushed.

Abruptly, Lucy pulled her hand back, and took a sigh.

"Thanks again." she said, walking through the door way.

"Night Luce!" Natsu said, as he began walking home.

"Night Natsu.." she said quietly as she closed the door.

* * *

"God, that was so weird. My stomach was fluttering, I was blushing. I'M A FREAKING DRAGON! WHY THE HELL WAS I BLUSHING!?" Natsu thought. He couldn't get that one moment out of his mind, when he and Lucy had touched hands.

"God! WHY IS MY LIFE A SO CONFUSING!?" Natsu yelled aloud dramatically.

Wait! This was a feeling he had felt before. The time he and Lisanna had hatched Happy. When he had a crush on Lisanna…

"OHMYGOD! I LOVE LUCY!" He exclaimed, realizing the feeling.

He ran back where Lucy lived, and violently knocked on her door until she opened it.

"What is it Natsu? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"God damn it! She looks so cute in her jammies." Natsu though frantically.

"Natsu? Are you okay? You're sweating a lot." Lucy's brown eyes stared at him in curiosity.

"LUCY! CAN YOU MAKE THIS A REALLY GOOD NIGHT FOR ME!?" He spluttered.

She sighed in slight annoyance, then said. "I guess. What do I need to do to make this a really good night for you?"

He gave her the answer as he kissed her on her lips.

At first, she was surprised, but then she melted in to it.

After a couple of moments, they broke the kiss, and blushed.

"Natsu? Is your night really good now?" she asked.

"Yup. What about yours."

"_Extremely_ good." she smiled.

THE END

* * *

_**Lol, the ending kind of sucks. But this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~otaku432910**_

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima


End file.
